<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfounded Fear by Xenobotanist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114035">Unfounded Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist'>Xenobotanist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garashir Garashorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anatomy, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Vignette, i guess?, it's super short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:15:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Bashir finds himself in a tangle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Garashir Garashorts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfounded Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julian examined the expanse of gray skin presented to him. It was rough and intricately patterned. He was curious to experience the texture, but hesitantly held back. What if the touch wasn’t welcome?</p><p>“Is everything alright, my dear doctor?” Garak asked.</p><p>Julian’s mouth felt dry. “I… um. Are you sure this is okay?”</p><p>The Cardassian smiled at him fondly. “Absolutely. Don’t be shy.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, the Human reached out to the long, dusky appendage. The flesh felt… cool. Ridged, almost wrinkly. His fingertips could discern muscle just beneath the skin. Writhing. He ran his hand downward, feeling the organ twitch at his ticklish graze. </p><p>Garak squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. “There you go. I must admit, your trepidation is quite endearing, Doctor. You’ve never seemed easily intimidated, and yet now, to see you here trembling before me… and yet bravely forging forward.”</p><p>Opening his eyes, Julian’s frown of concentration melted away. Maybe he’d been a little more nervous than was sensible. He stroked his thumb back and forth with a little more confidence. He flashed his lover a relieved grin, then returned to the task at hand, so to speak.</p><p>To his surprise, the tip lifted, prodding at his hand. It was soft and damp, and surprisingly dexterous. Mesmerized, he watched as the nimble extremity danced across his palm, as if seeking something out. It stroked upward, tantalizing the delicate skin of Julian’s wrist. Then--to his alarm--it wrapped around his arm. He gasped, pulling backward against the constrictive pressure. “E-Elim?” he asked fearfully.</p><p>Garak’s eye ridges shot up. “I didn’t know it could do that!”</p><p>The human’s own eyes had gone wide now, and he started pulling with his other hand to free himself. “Help me!”</p><p>With a quick squeeze and slackening, the limb retreated, and he was set free.</p><p>Julian scurried back, chest heaving.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jake leaned over to Nog and snickered. “I never woulda thought Dr. Bashir would be afraid of an <em> elephant.” </em></p><p>Nog shook his head and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “I don’t blame him,” he rasped. “That nose has a mind of its own!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so elephants are actually really large and powerful, so I can understand being afraid of them. Maybe they're in the holosuite.<br/>Please tell me you didn't figure it out right away. Let me know!<br/>...and that's why I didn't use a lot of tags this time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>